Saiko's Suggestion
by LanzaDeChu
Summary: Shujin is out of ideas and Saiko helps him out a bit. However Shujin unknowingly put a bit of his inner feelings into what he wrote. Shujin might seem a little out of character in this one so please bare with it. Rated M because there are some curses.


**Shujin is completely out of ideas. His brain completely run dry of any imagination. Saiko suggested he should write for the sake of writing, saying ti would help him gain his imagination back. **

**Agreeing, only because Saiko suggested it: Shujin sits in his kitchen slams a laptop unto the table. He takes a plate of ham, turns on the coffee maker and beings to type. A snow storm echos beyond the windows of his apartment, causing Shujin to slouch on his seat. Annoyed he begins to type.**

I sit here typing whatever I feel like typing, music from the internet blasting into my ears through overly large headphones. From the corner of my eye I see messages from my friend, talking long distance has its perks and such but right now it feels like an annoyance. I take a fork and stab the shit out of a piece of deliciously cooked ham, and yet my friend keeps typing to me messaging me apologizing for annoying me. I only wrote that to keep him at bay and to show what I was typing, no offense was meant. My typing is fast and the tension ever tighter, every key is hit with intense force and I feel as if swallowing this chunk of meat in my mouth, feeling it go down my throat is a lot less painful than my typing.

My friend encourages me in his little messages, telling me that my writing is good even though I think it sucks, and he's right. However I have no aim no goal with what I'm writing now. The wind howling in the distant window, the snow killing whatever stray animal dare leave its shelter. These keys under my fingers feel hard to type with. My fingers slip and slide; I make mistakes and lose precision. It's annoying to say the least, just how much mistakes I'm making right now.

I switch songs on my YouTube account and now I'm listening to a song that seems overly lovely. His Japanese words escape me but the sound of his agile and yet soulful sort of singing makes my ears enjoy themselves. Why do the Japanese include English words into their songs? Well you don't have to answer that, I'm just really at a loss for words. I honestly have no clue what I'm doing in this small kitchen, hurting my back on these seats, and straining my eye sight with this laptop. I promised Miyoshi I would drink coffee, maybe indeed it is time for a small coffee break.

I take a stab at the final piece of ham, viciously taking a bite with my front teeth and ripping it apart with such emotion it would seem as if I've never tasted such delicious meat. My friend messages me, telling me his opinion from the last paragraph I sent in to him. I sort of enjoy this little exchange, typing a little bit, seeing what I did, feeling somewhat satisfied and looking for a bit of criticism, but what drives me to write? Is it boredom; the lack of movement in my limbs? Watching too much anime? Coffee; I almost forgot about it. Alright I guess I should take a quick break.

The warmth from this cup of coffee I've just obtained, it helps with the strain I've put myself it, forcing myself to come up with ideas. However dumping two gigantic spoon-full of sugar has given me some sort of energy boost. The song playing in my ears kind of annoys me, why do I like this music though, the endless declaration of love from this cute sounding singer, it's a remix I'll give it that. In fact it's a really nice fast paced good remix. Though personally I love the original better the remix does give it a certain edge.

Wait! Since when did I give meaningful criticism of songs? ARGH! This is annoying, not having a cool idea. It sucks having forgotten what I've wanted to write; though I kind of remember wanting to write a love story of a girl who must fight her lover. It's sad to think how cliché it is; it's so boring it felt as if I've read that kind of story a thousand times. But I feel a tinge of sadness, has my friend gone "AFK" again? Why do I depend on him for attention, I've got older- oh wait my friend has messaged me again! I type too much? HA! I'm just a fast type-err! I really should tell him that, never mind he'll end up reading it anyway!

It's weird to confess this though but I guess it's good to write it down, I feel like the helpless annoying girlfriend whenever I type something like this. I can already imagine some girl missing her boyfriend and typing to her girlfriends- wait did my friend say he liked that I was typing what was in my mind? Meh, taking one of the last two bites, not even chewing it in my mouth, I sort of feel like I'm being productive! Right…? Well not really sort of, what am I saying? I sigh to myself, the chunk of meat in my mouth. Now I decide to chew it, chewing 'til the final morsel is down in my throat. Maybe I should clear my mouth with some coffee yet again? Yeah because I hate it when there are bits of meat stuck in your teeth or around your tongue. It's like leftovers on a plate; you just got to finish it!

Well maybe I should describe how I feel about friends. You see I may have had some really cool friends, but they're mostly in the past. I mean I've got a few who I'm still close with but it feels as if I've lost contact. Maybe it's my fault for not talking to them again? I really miss my old friends. It was fun chatting with them and hanging out with them during the time I knew them, but there were times were I felt like I wasn't important to them and it hurts inside, having a troubled past, or at least pretending to have one.

Where am I going with all this? This is all just a one sided conversation where you the reader aren't even saying anything. You don't talk to me you don't acknowledge me I'm just revealing how I feel and what's on my fucking mind to someone who doesn't even exists or someone I don't even think exists! Aye, my friend messaged me some really good piece of advice right here. Kind of like this last bite of ham it's a juicy moist piece of information. It really might seem boring or rather it might seem corny but at least it's good.

He doesn't know why he doesn't like texting. That bothers me considering the only way we can communicate without wasting his phone bill is by text and words and literature of some kind. You know it must be one hundred times better to be a girl in this situation than being a guy like me. You can be viewed as really fucking cute for typing all of this, kind of like Kyonko. That's the whole reason why she was created! Otakus knew a female Kyon, a girl whose snarky bites back and is miserable would be one hundred times "MOE" than even Mikuru!

Aye, the song I've just started starts like a face paced track, I feel like I'm on the edge of my seat as this utterly cute girl singing could only make me die from the overload of sugar. I feel like I'm on the cusp of diabetes. Damn this song is good. Is it just me or does this song sound like Japanese person's take on Batman's theme song? Hell yeah it does! But that only makes the song a lot more enjoyable.

Alright I switched songs. This time it's a remix of an anime opening. I love it so far though; it's fast paced just like the last one only this time the voice is epic and awesome. It's got little bits of dialogue from the anime but that's still good. Aye I'm just really tired down maybe another gulp of coffee will do alright now my eyes hurt like a bitch.

Damn it! I'm supposed to be writing ideas for a manga! I hope my friend doesn't mind me slacking off a bit, I mean I have been sending bits of this as messages to him. I hope he's not at the studio again. He's always drawing always thinking about Azuki! But what about me! I'm your friend! Why don't you look at me the way you do to Azuki? Maybe I should confess….

**It had been hours since Shujin began his writing, however he ended up messaging the last bit to Saiko… However Saiko had not responded this time, leaving Shujin to worry if he'd been a little too confessional. Miyoshi had not come home either, maybe he should call them to see what was up. Shujin sighed and though he would do it later, seeing as Saiko's suggestion did not help him regain his imagination back in the least bit.  
**


End file.
